Dark Side Of Princess Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: What if Hiccup joined the King and destroy dragon's den. Destroy Toothless's Heart and everything. Don't own HTTYD or Book.


Princess's Love: Dark Side of the Story

**Okay I start thinking about when Hiccup had to choose to Follow the King or Kill Him. What If He decide to follow the King of Dragons.**

Hiccup bow down to the King's red paws than "I want to learn from you, my master" King was overjoyed of having new apprentice and what Hiccup was doing now.

"You should be know as...Black Dragon, my apprentice"

"Thank you, my master"

"Rise" Hiccup rised from the ground of the King's Floor and looked at the King with serious dark dragon eyes.

At the Berk

Toothless put her hand on chest and felt her heart with her right hand saying something was wrong but Astrid stopped in walking to the Mess Hall for the Meeting. Toothless sence something was wrong.

"Is everything alright, Toothless" Astrid asked Toothless with worried voice and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I hope Hiccup is alright" she answered back with worried being with Hiccup and both of them start walking again to the Mess Hall.

Back at the Island

"My apprentice...since the dragon's lords don't trust us...my apprentice..there going to have us..destroy but first go the Dragon's Den because if...Dragon Survives with vikings than...there's someone to stops us" King point his right red paw to door for Hiccup and he walked to King's throne and "What about the other dragons...around area" Hiccup was curious about it.

King smiled at Hiccup and "There betrayal we'll be punished but...if bow to me than there saved and...now, go" King start to throne's seat.

"I agreed the next move for us...is the Dragon's Den" Hiccup was telling the King about the next move for them and that he should attacked the Den for the traitors.

King walked to the throne, taking the seat of it and "Black Dragon go to...Dragon's Den and show no mercy" Hiccup walked around the throne and start walking out of the cave.

"As you wish...my master" Hiccup was at the end of the cave but before the King stopped Hiccup for gift, "Here..my apprentice" King give him a cloak of Dark Dragon. Hiccup put on and start wearing it.

He walked to the Monsterous Nightmare and climbed up to Nightmare than "I need you to take me to the Dragon's Den now" he was asking her with no emotions in his voice. Nightmare nodded 'yes' to go there and didn't ask question Hiccup because she need to follow orders.

Getting There and Landing on the Softly Rocks.

"Thank You...you can go back to Berk I will find way home" Hiccup start walking to the enter of the den and put his hood up of the new cloak front of his face.

He enter the Dragon's Den it was big then Hiccup starting walking to the libraby of the Dragon's Den. Old Dragoness was there and the librabie than "What do you require" she was asking Hiccup with soft voice.

"I need to the information of the coder" he was asking her but no emotions in his voice.

She start looking at him with serious eyes and "That room is for the dragon's lords" Hiccup attacked her and killed with new power of dragon's lighting

Other Dragons start joining in the fight but Hiccup killed all of them because they were no match for him.

He start destroy everything in the libraby than his sight and the other dragons tried fight him but they were no match for his new powers. He finally gotten to the call all other dragons that the war is over and return to the Dragon's Den.

Hiccup start walking to outside and finding some dragons went back to the King's island to bow down and he called the King.

King appeared front of Hiccup.

"My Master it has been done" King smiled at his new apprentice

"Good Work...my apprentice then go to the Dragon Lords and Killed Them All" The King was proud of his new apprentice and start explaining the new mission for him.

Hiccup starting walking through the forest and to the location were Dragon Lords was located after walking to the Dragon Lords. He changed into the dragon and started flying to Dragon Lords palace and Hiccup gotten there. He changed back into a human.

Dragon Lords' Palace was Volcano, it was active but has not

"My Apprentice, Black Dragon...he will take care of you" The King was meaning that Hiccup is going to killed them and he enter the room and the Lords were looking at the him.

"Welcome Black Dragon" Hiccup used his new power to closed the doors to make sure that nobody can escape from the room and he start killing all of the lords.

Hiccup turned his face to one of the Lord see his eyes of Red and Black.

"Please the King promised us..Peace" One of the Dragon's Lords was trying to convice Hiccup to stopped the attacked but he screamed when he gotten killed by Hiccup's sword stabbing through his heart.

He pulled his sword away than he start walking outside and Hiccup was looking at Volcano which was active. He looked around the area and start crying because had all of the power and start thinking Toothless die of Child's Birth.

Hiccup saw the sun in some cloubs and cover by it.  
Where the Dragon Den was.

Astrid and Toothless were landing on Dragon's Den but they saw nothing dead dragons and dragon's blood. Laying there on the grounds of the Dragon's Den Cave.

"Who can do you this, Astrid" Toothless was asking Astrid but was clueless like Toothless who did this massucure and about to touching the Dragon's Head to Use the Past Vision Tenchique to see the killer.

"Are sure...about this because you find pain in your vision, Toothless" Astrid having bad feeling about this before she did it.

"I have to found out, Astrid" Toothless was telling Astrid about she wants to found who did this. Did it and grabbed Astrid's right hand to see the vision too.

They saw Hiccup was fighting and killing all of the dragons and they were deading of Hiccup's Hands.

They knew where he was now at the Dragon's Lord Palace.

After the vision, Toothless and Astrid can't believe there eyes of what Hiccup doing and destroy everything in there.

Both of them seen more an enough to see where Hiccup has going and Toothless start crying because of Hiccup's actions and killing young dragons. Toothless changed into her dragoness form to fly to Hiccup and Astrid jumped on her back to get there too.  
Toothless and Astrid were landing on the island, Hiccup spotted them and come down to see them.

Astrid waited besides the Nightmare for Hiccup's actions. Toothless changed back to her human form and walked to Hiccup.

He walked to Toothless than took his hood off of his face and "What are doing out here" Hiccup was asking her wondering what Toothless was scared what to say.

"Hiccup...I saw you killed little dragons and dragoness in the Dragon's Den" Toothless was telling Hiccup what she seen with the vision techique.

"The King order me to do it and...now, I'm becoming more powerful dragon than see we don't have to run away..no more" Hiccup smiled because he was true about he becoming more powerful than other dragons.

"Hiccup..you're different and I don't know no more" Toothless was crying of Hiccup and she tried to bring back Hiccup back to his normal side.

He start walking backwards than "Don't you dare betrayed me" Hiccup was getting anger at Toothless and looking at Astrid.

"Hiccup...you have changed" Hiccup was looking into her eyes again than "Hiccup...you're broken my heart".

"You don't care about me no more do you" Hiccup was asking her with little corcern in it.

Toothless was start crying because of broken heart and "I..Love You" she was saying to Hiccup with all of her heart.

"LAIR" Hiccup yelling at her and Astrid start walking forward to both of them. "You're with her and...sent kill me" Hiccup start grabbing Toothless in neck.

"No" Toothless begging Hiccup not go down this path and he start choking her by the neck.

"Release her...Hiccup" He let her go and Astrid took her axe.

He turned around to Astrid, "You turn her againist me" she start feeling her pulse and "You've done that yourself".

"Hiccup...please don't go down this path and King is evil".

"In My Point of View...the Vikings are evil"

"Than You're Lost" Astrid screaming at Hiccup because lost him to the King of Dragons.

Hiccup jumped to Astrid and starting attacking her with his swords. The Final Battle started but battle was ferious.

At the End of the Battle.

Astrid cutted Hiccup's chest deep down than "HICCUP, YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE...AND ABOUT TO BE AN DAD AND...I LOVED YOU AS BROTHER" she start crying because took her axe out and start walking out of the area.

"Toothless...Nightmare, we need get home now" she put Toothless on the back of her and start flying out of there and back to Berk.

The King land on the ground and start looking for his apprentice and find him.

He order his guards to get an dragon's heart for his apprentice then start to remove Hiccup's Heart to replaced by Dragon's Heart.

Hiccup waken up from the death and start looking at his master.

"What happened to Toothless...is she okay"

"It seems in you're anger...you've killed her" Hiccup open his eyes widen and starting screaming "NNNOOOOOOOO" in sad voice.

At Berk

Toothless was alive with her child in there dragoness forms of Night Fury.

Stoick and Vikings had funeral for Hiccup and rest of the Dragons.

But unknown to them Hiccup was alive and King was getting his army ready for battle of the world.

"My Apprentice...Black Dragon...I Need you to go on Mission...For Me.." King called his apprentice and Hiccup was went to another mission to accomplished.

**This the Dark Side of the Story I writen but If don't like it than tell me. Inside everyone of us there existed Dark Side but some rise above it but they can't control it to good.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


End file.
